Starless Night
by Karilyn Hazel
Summary: I wanted to wish upon a star... but there were none in the sky to take my dreams from me. So, will you be my shining star?


**Starless Night**

_I wanted to wish upon a star... but there were none in the sky to take my dreams from me. So, will you be my shining star? _

* * *

_**I reached into the sky **__**omoi**__** wa**__** todokanakute**  
____**Chiisaku**____** sora**____** ni**____** kieta**____** Irotoridori**__** no **__**fuusen**_

She was running. Running for her life. Trying to reach him. Her precious person. The most important person in her life. The moon shone from above through the canopy, distorting her shadow as she leaped gracefully from branch to branch. She didn't know where she was going. She only knew that she was going after him.

_____________**I'm alone **__**ikisaki**__** no **__**nai**____** watashi**__** no **__**te**____**wo**__**  
Sotto **__**tsunaide**____** kureta**_

Hours ago, she had packed her bags and left her lonely home. The bloodstains from the death of her parents were still there, haunting her. Dark smears on the carpet, a scratch in the door frame, a kunai embedded in the tree outside her window.

___________________**Starless night **__**kako**__** no **__**kage**____** furi**____** kaeranai**__**  
Kanjitai **____**anata**__** no **__**nukumori**_

They should wake from their deep slumber in exactly 6 hours and 23 minutes. She had that time to run. Her plan was mapped out in her mind. Naruto would see her note first, loudly proclaiming it to Konoha. Hokage would follow, and Kakashi-Sensei would blink and stare at her last goodbye 2 hours after everyone had woken up.

Yes. She loved her village. She loved the people, she loved her friends, and she loved her home. But her heart was cold. Her past haunted her. She had lost her warmth the night he left her lying on the stone bench some 6 years ago.

_________________________**Tears are falling down **__**mayotte**__** mo **__**hanashi**____** wa**____**shinai**__**  
Tsunaida**____** anata**__** no **__**te**____**wo**_

_________________________________I won't let go of you ever again, I promise._

She heard the sound of trickling water to her left, and the slow steady chirping of the crickets in the forest. Angling towards the source of water, she walked through her plans in her head.

_________________________________5 minute break.__Water refill.__A snack.__ Leaves me 5 hours to get close enough to where he was last._

If her sources were correct, she was to head towards Sand, where he was seen a day ago in a small village nearby. The village population was 75 women and children. And then there were the men, some 45 middle class potters, carpenters and workers. No ninjas. That made her life just a tab bit easier.

_________________________________I still have to avoid __Kazekage-sama__ though. __Gaara-sama__ would not be happy to see __Tsunade-sama's__ missing __nin__ in his village._

_________________________________**Sometimes we fall apart **__**okubyou**____** ni**____** natte**____** shimau **____**kedo**__**  
Kitto**____** hito**____** wa**____** soko**____** kara**____** nanika**____** wo**____** mitsuke**____** daseru**____** hazu**_

She felt like a coward. Here she was, running for her life, running from all the people, all the things that saved her those many years ago. Yet, she was grown now, she was strong, and she would prove that too him. She would prove that to the one who called her weak, to the one who she had to chase, to the one she loved.

___________________________________________________________**Take my hand **__**moroku**____** fukanzen**____** na**____** futari**____** dakara**__**  
Zutto**____** te **____**wo**____** tsunaide**____** iru**_

___________________________________________________________________________If only life was kinder to people like me…_

She neared the rivers edge to take her last refill of water before bracing the dry desert. She let her thoughts turn to her past one last time, before taking off into the night.

___________________________________________________________________________**Starless night **__**kuchibiru **____**ga**____** yowane**____** haite**__** mo**__**  
Shinjitai **____**anata**__** no **__**nukumori**_

___________________________________________________________________________________**Endless love **__**mujun**____** sae**____** aiseteru**__** no **__**wa**__**  
You are my shining star**_

Images of her life began to flash through her head while she ran.

Her first day at the academy. Team 7. The Chunin Exams. The Forest of Death. The Cursed Seal. The night he left her, lying on the cold stone bench. Ino, Naruto, and all her friends. Tsunade-sama. Her parents… Her parents death…

_______________________________________________________________________________________Sasuke__-kun…_

_______________________________________________________________________________________**Starless night **__**kako**__** no **__**kage**____** furi**____** kaeranai**__**  
Kanjitai**____** anata**__** no **__**nukumori**_

She neared her destination. The small village, hidden in the desert. The moonlight shone across the sand, its light reflecting of the warm and dry grains one last time before the sky turned purple. The dawn was breaking, and the sun was rising. Her heart was still frozen and empty.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________**Tears falling down **__**mayotte**__** mo **__**hanashi**____** wa **____**shinai**__**  
Tsunaida **____**anata **____**wo**_

And there it was. That small familiar pulse beneath her skin. She could feel it. She could sense it. Her chakra control was perfect. There was no mistaking it now. That familiar chakra signature that would overpower hers in a matter of seconds. He was still here. It would only be a matter of minutes before she would enter the small gates. Perhaps she could embrace him once again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**Starless night **__**kuchibiru**____** ga **____**yowane**____** haite**__** mo**__**  
Shinjitai**____** anata**__** no **__**nukumori**_

Tears began to form in her eyes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________Just a few more steps over this hill of sand to life._

Her past lay forgotten behind her. He would be waiting for her, right? Just as he silently promised before he left her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________Sasuke__-kun…_

Because she knew, just as well as he did, the true unspoken love that was in their hearts. A love that overruled their faults. A love that overruled the darkest and deepest sins. Could a love like that conquer time?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________She believed so._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**Endless love **__**mujun **____**sae**____** aiseteru**__** no **__**wa**__**  
You are my shining star**_

And then, he saw her. A glimpse of pink. He kept still in his hiding spot, not moving a muscle. He knew. His intuition was never wrong. She would come for him. Sooner or later, she would come, and he would take her.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Sakura._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**You are my shining star.**_


End file.
